


Hunt Night

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, canibalism but not realy, grandma wolf, small jongin, wolf kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Jongin was tired, and would never refuse a plate of warm food, nor the eyes of Kyungsoo.





	Hunt Night

**Author's Note:**

> EXO HORROR FANFIC SHOW
> 
> DAY 3 - Wolf

A warm plate of soup was placed in front of him, the steam was still flowing up, and the smell was completely amazing.

“Thank you so much” Jongin said before digging on the food in front of him. He was starving, after days of walking alone on the mountains, finding this small hut was a blessing.

“You shouldn’t be walking on the forest today” Kyungsoo, the man in the hut, said gently, pulling a chair next to the other. “It’s full moon, hunt day.” He went on, not having a plate in front of him. “Unless, you are here for the hunt”

“I’m no hunter” Jongin said, sounding offended. “My family tried force me into that, but it’s…” He sighed, clearly having trouble finding the right words.

“I understand.” Kyungsoo interrupted, playing with a small branch of the flowers he used to decorate the simple table, on his even simpler hut. “My family constantly tries persuading me to join in their stupid traditions.” He chuckled to himself, lowering his eyes.

Jongin looked at the boy in front of him before eating more of the soup he was offered. He was traveling for days, and Kyungsoo had found him close to the end of his journey. A boy alone in the woods, rummaging the ground for herbs and mushrooms, his long red cape covering his whole body.   
Kyungsoo was too kind, to let a stranger into his house in the woods was dangerous, but he didn’t seem to mind the danger.

“I hope you are enjoying the soup” The host broke silence, raising his eyes to Jongin and smiling. “It’s a family recipe” Kyungsoo stood up, going back to the cabinets in the kitchen. Jongin watched silently as the man looked for something on the doors and drawers. He couldn’t stop himself from observing the welcoming stranger’s build. He had beautifully shaped legs, strong arms, a gentle but handsome face.

“Do you want bread with that?” Kyungsoo asked as he lowered to grab something on the lower drawers, Jongin’s blood rushed through his veins. It felt unfamiliarly primal, made him want to growl at the sight. The man straightened his body and turned around with a seemingly fresh piece of homemade bread.

Jongin swallowed thick, turning back to the soup without answering to the other. He tried to ignore the gently tremble of his hands and the heat traveling down his body. Kyungsoo approached him with an empty plate, and the small loaf, left all that by his side on the table and left again.  
“Seeing you eat has made me hungry” Kyungsoo said gently, coming back with the pot he had heated the soup earlier. He served some to himself and stopped. The air was thick around them, and Jongin stopped eating for a second, wondering what the reason for him could be to be feeling like that. “Let me serve you a little more”

Kyungsoo moved the full ladle to his plate, and as he poured more of the hot soup, some splattered on his lap, making him flinch backwards in pain. Before he could register, Kyungsoo had taken a small cloth from his pant pocket and while whispering how sorry he was.  
The man was on his knees, in between his parted legs, hand repeatedly wiping on the inside of his thigh. Jongin was motionless, looking down at him, arms slightly in the air.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, and Jongin could swear he saw his eyes gleam.

In a second they were looking at each other, at the following Kyungsoo had pushed himself up and was kissing Jongin.  
The traveler didn’t know how that had could be, he was dirty, tired, poorly dressed. And yet, Kyungsoo was over him, kissing his lips and pressing the pads of his fingers on his arms. It felt right, and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. The scent of Kyungsoo all over him was addicting.

“Get up” The host muttered, and Jongin obeyed every word. He was being led by him, walking backwards as he pushed his body until they were in the small bedroom in the other side of the hut. His shirt was off by the time he was pushed to lay down on the bed, his eyes fixated on the beauty that was devouring him with pleasure. Kyungsoo removed his shirt as well, and Jongin followed the path of his skin from the beautifully built neck until the start of his brown pants. He wanted to see more, and so the daring hand reached for the tied string around his sinful hips, pulling it apart.

Before he could push the fabric down, Kyungsoo reached his hand to Jongin’s wrist, pulling it up. The palm was resting on his chest, study and safe. He could feel his heart beating through the touch, and it made him even more excited, if possible.

Kyungsoo lowered his body over Jongin’s, lips touching the skin on his neck, leaving a trail of burning kisses. His hands ran through the traveler’s side, who was silently embarrassed at that. He knew he was too thin; he hadn’t eaten decently in such a long time.

“I want to… you” Kyungsoo whispered against Jongin’s ear, daring to leave a gentle bite on his lobe. “fuck… I really do” His voice had sounded different from the beginning, more awake, not less nervous.

Kyungsoo had his head lowered, fingers holding Jongin’s waist strongly. His breathing was heavy, and body wouldn’t move. The traveler couldn’t avoid being worried at what was happening, so he reached his hands to Kyungsoo’s strong shoulders, trying to gently push him up. And it was when he heard.

Outside, on the full moon sky, a wolf howled in the distance. It was enough to scare him, for he had encountered many wolves on his journey, and they were never friendly encounters. He ran from them, hid, but when in the brink of death, was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice of killing one of the creatures.  
Jongin was no hunter, he never chose to follow the path of his family, but he had blood on his hands and had to live with that.

Nonetheless, what scared him the most, wasn’t the wolf outside. Over him Kyungsoo panted, hands how on the mattress on his sides, caging him. And when the wolf outside howled at the moon one more time, the man over him growled. He growled how the wolves back in the woods did at him, he growled, and it came from his chest.

“You…” Kyungsoo said between heavy breaths. He raised his head to look at Jongin. His eyes were bright and golden, his teeth sharp and ready to attack. Jongin had heard of them before, the one that guard the forest.

He wasn’t terrified. He should be, with fangs as big ready to rip his throat, but he wasn’t. If that was his fate, if the blood of the wolf on his hands led him to this moment, if that was the price to pay, it was his destiny to accept.

A knock on the door made Kyungsoo startle and growl again, turning his head to the direction of the hut entrance. He was still breathing when on his feet, looking around his small room.

“Get up” Kyungsoo basically commanded, and in seconds Jongin was standing, grabbing his shirt to his chest as a useless effort to hide his frail body. “I have to hide you.” He went on, looking around to find a place to lock Jongin in. “Can you fit in there?” He pointed to the wardrobe, and as much as it didn’t seem all that big, it was enough for Jongin to hide.

He didn’t understand though, why he had to hide. It was highly unlikely that someone was looking for him, that anyone was going to be there to save him.

“Go already!” Kyungsoo harshly asked, grabbing Jongin’s arm to lead him into the wardrobe. He was shown where to sit, and so he did. “Stay quiet and cover yourself in this.” The wolfman pulled a thick coat off the racks and covered Jongin’s body with it. Kyungsoo was about to close the doors, when he looked down at the other man.  
A strong sigh, and he lowered himself on one knee, bringing himself on eye level of Jongin.

“I won’t hurt you” He whispered, raising a caring hand to his face. Jongin leaned in on pure instinct and accepted willingly when Kyungsoo leaned to kiss him one more time. “Wait for me.”

He was fully dressed when the door was opened. An old, small lady waited for him on the other side. She sported the same red cape as his.

“Grandmother… “He said, jaw tensed. “How many times must I ask you not to disturb me in my hut?”

“I’m old.” She said, pushing past him and putting a wicker basket over the table. “I tend to forget things faster”

“The lies” Kyungsoo quickly responded, following her, as she looked around his house, clearly judging everything around her. “You are an old wolf and wolves never forget. At least not us”

The lady smiled, looking at the plates on the table. “Do you have guests?” She asked, reaching for the spoon on what was Jongin’s plate, only to have her wrist held by Kyungsoo. He knew, that if she felt the least whiff of him through what he had eaten, she would be able to track him down wherever.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo growled at the old woman, who lowered her hand until the spoon was back in place.

“You, Seungsoo and your mother, with this horrendous fixation with humans.” She touched the back of the chair with her glove clothed hand and sighed. “We have a couple of… volunteers”

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh at that, to laugh until he was lying on the floor. They were never volunteers. Not even once, he had seen an actual volunteer.   
No one on their right mind volunteers to be eaten alive.

“I’m not going to be a part of this” He said, unceremoniously rummaging through the basket his grandmother had brought, pulling a couple fruits out of it.

“It isn’t a choice this time” She approached Kyungsoo, touching his shoulder. “You have been too long without it, you can’t go not even one more moon without feeding, or you’ll become a wild wolf forever.” Her voice sounded genuinely worried, for once. He didn’t remember hearing his grandmother be this worried. “Your brother was found dead; He went too long without eating and tried to hunt alone for a human in the woods. He was too weak.”

Kyungsoo knew about that. He had been searching for Seungsoo for months. He found only the body, a spear crossing his heart and the smell of a frightened human. The same human hiding in his wardrobe at that very moment. He wanted to kill him for murdering his brother, but Jongin was so scared, so filled with regrets. So fragile.

“In how long I will have to go with you again?” Kyungsoo asked, placing his hand over the red cape he had left on the back of his chair.

“Once a year will be fine” His grandmother said, even if sounding displeased of his disinterest on coming back with her permanently.

“Once a year. You come to me, and I’ll follow you.” Kyungsoo said, pulling the cape over his shoulders and tying the bow around his neck. “Besides that, don’t dare step a foot near my house”

Kyungsoo could argue with the lady that complained all the way how that hut was not to be considered a house, but he knew she would go with their deal if it meant she could see her only grandson at least once a year.

Jongin fell asleep after the third hour alone. He had heard muffled voices outside but was too nervous to even pay attention to what was happening. He wanted to leave, to run away to his house even if it was too far and they would probably kill him when he got back. If that meant he would at least see his brothers one last time, it was fine. It would be worth it. So, he stayed as quiet as possible, barely even breathing.

Jongin felt too tired to react quickly to the door opening next to him. He looked up to Kyungsoo, who was staring down at him. His body was completely naked, except for the cape around his neck. There was blood everywhere, his face was covered in it, and it dribbled down his chest, it dirtied his hands and legs as well.

“You can go if you are tired but go west. And don’t let wolves find you.” Kyungsoo muttered, leaving the door open and going back to his bed. He didn’t seem to mind that he was going to dirty the sheets with all the blood, Kyungsoo just threw himself on the bed and curled his body.

Jongin couldn’t feel afraid of such person. He seemed just as fragile and broken as himself was.

“Why did you save me?” Jongin asked, but there was no answer. Kyungsoo was asleep and what seemed to be a very deep slumber.  
He could take the opportunity to run away as fast as he could, to escape and never go back, but something seemed to hold him back. He could hear Kyungsoo’s adorable, gentle, snores, and couldn’t leave. He smiled to himself, thinking how this could be the worst decision of his life, even though he had already had many bad decisions.

When Kyungsoo woke up it was morning, but he didn’t know what day or hour it was. His body was still heavy, turning into a complete wolf was always such hard, painful task, and it got only worse when you did so little times, like he did.

His feet hurt and sting, when he got up. He knew he should take a warm bath to rinse out the blood, but when reaching the mirror on his bathroom, he was surprised at the vision of a clean face. His hair still had a couple dry spots, with blood, but his body was pretty much all clean.  
Kyungsoo left the cape behind on his blood dirtied sheets, grabbed a pair of pants and strode to the kitchen. He didn’t understand why his heart was beating so fast, why he was so excited to see someone there waiting for him. He also didn’t understand why it felt painful to see no one.

Jongin must have cleaned him and left. It was already much more than what he could want. Kyungsoo felt his eyes stinging, the disappointment of not having the man there. It felt stupid to even imagine he would stay, but he couldn’t help wanting that fate.

Kyungsoo sadly sat down at the table, looking particularly miserable, when his front door was slowly opened. First, the morning light hit him, and then the sight of smiling Jongin, carrying several logs of firewood.

“Oh! You are awake!” He said excitedly, very much to Kyungsoo’s surprise. “I was just about to start on cooking lunch, want to help me?”

“Why are you still here?” Kyungsoo asked out of instinct, noticing how Jongin’s smile quickly disappeared.

“I was going to leave, but…” Jongin said as he started to fix the logs under the steel oven. “You saved me; I was in debt. So, I decided to pay my debt by taking care of you until you were awake.”

“Does that mean you are going to leave now?” Kyungsoo immediately asked, raising on his feet.

“Only if you want me to” Jongin muttered, looking shyly to the wolf in front of him. 

Kyungsoo was speechless. He was confused, he wanted to make Jongin leave, so he could never be hurt by him or his family, but the mere thought of sending him away was eating him inside out.

“Let me cook” Kyungsoo then said, moving towards the oven. “Can you change the sheets?” Jongin was at his side as he asked in a small voice, and he could almost hear the smile growing on the human’s face.

Kyungsoo was insane to keep that human near him, but it was an even crazier thought to even consider leaving him alone. At least like that, he wouldn’t be alone as well.


End file.
